


A Quiet Moment After the War

by hockeyho



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: 4x10, Canon Era, Fluff and Smut, M/M, featuring a convenient shed in the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeyho/pseuds/hockeyho
Summary: Ben and Caleb share a private moment in the woods together.Set during 4x10 just before Ben, Caleb, and Washington arrive in Setauket.





	A Quiet Moment After the War

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just finished watching Turn and am tipsy and was inspired to churn out this one shot.
> 
> Please know that 1) I've never written smut before so hopefully this isn't too bad 2) I'm terrible at writing dialogue, which is why its so minimal in this fic. 
> 
> Please, please, please comment and let me know what you think, good or bad. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Its been years since Ben and Caleb have been to Setauket freely, and so after the Patriot’s victory over the British, they make their way back to their hometown with haste in the wee hours of the morning before sunrise. Washington and his entourage will be departing from York City a few hours behind them, but the two want a chance to take it all in before they have to deal with official army business.

“It feels good to be going home, eh Tallboy? No lobsters shooting at us, no need to sneak around, none of that shite,” Caleb says, looking over to Ben riding next to him, still a bit unused to seeing him out of his officer’s uniform after the last five years or so.

“It does Caleb, it really does,” Ben replies warmly with a small smile that Caleb can hear more than see in the dim morning light.

The pair are quiet for most of the rest of the ride, each man absorbed in his own thoughts as the horses’ hooves pound steadily, bringing them closer and closer to their boyhood home with each passing moment. The war has taken a toll on Ben and Caleb, just as its taken a toll on Setauket, and all of America, but the promise of home in the context of freedom brings a lightness to the men’s hearts that they haven’t felt in years, for the first time in a long time it no longer feels like the weight of the world is on their shoulders. The quiet is comfortable one as the two have been as thick as thieves ever since they could remember.

\---

As they draw up to the outskirts of Setauket, both men dismount, tying their horses’ reins securely at the edge of the treeline and then making their way down near the bank of the river, having made the decision together silently, as though they could communicate telepathically now after all their years together.

As they reach the very edge of the trees, near the shoreline, they come across a familiar old shed having belonged to someone in Setauket years ago but long since abandoned. 

“Caleb...” Ben whispers in the darkness, reaching out and pulling Caleb in gently by the crook of his arm.

“Its been too long Benny boy, I’ve missed you,” Caleb replies knowingly, chocolate brown eyes searching Ben’s own blue ones before moving down to look at the man's lips as he wraps his arms around his taller companion.

Ben bends down, capturing Caleb’s lips in slow, passionate kiss, bringing his hands up and running them though Caleb’s soft, silky curls. Caleb moans into their mouths hungrily and quickly arches up into Ben as he deepens the kiss, licking dirtily into Ben’s mouth. The heat grows steadily between them as he slowly pushes Ben backwards towards the shed. As Ben’s back hits the wood, he tilts his head away from Caleb’s slightly, just enough so that he can speak clearly, but their foreheads still touching.

“Fuck me,” Ben says hotly, staring into Caleb’s eyes, red lips mere inches away. And Caleb leans back in again, giving Ben a quick peck to show his agreement. He turns the taller man around to face the shed, and makes quick work of Ben’s breeches pulling them down swiftly. However, once he frees Ben from his clothes he takes his time working on Ben’s body in a way he hasn’t been able to do properly for years. 

\---

Yes, they’ve had their private moments together over the years, but in wartime they never felt safe taking their time like this. In camp, anyone could come knocking on Ben’s tent seeking an audience with the major. Out in the field, anyone from either side could come looking for them or stumble across them by accident. Here out in the woods of Setauket, they finally feel a small measure of safety knowing no one is coming to look for them for the time being now that the war is over. In fact, this old shed in the woods brings an extra level of familiarity and comfort because it was the place where this had all started when they were young, naïve teenagers. To both men the memory comes back feeling like it must have come from a different lifetime, but impossibly it wasn’t. 

This is where Caleb had first kissed Ben after they had gotten drunk from some of the cider he had stolen from his uncle Lucas' cabinet and gone wandering in the woods one autumn night all those years ago. Caleb is standing here with the same beautiful man that he had been with on that brisk October evening. By some miracle that wonderful man hadn’t pushed him away in disgust, he had kissed Caleb back. And here he is kissing the same soft lips and body again in their adulthood.

Ben is here with with the same incredible man who had been so brave and dared to kiss him when he was a teenager. By some miracle that wonderful man had felt the same way as Ben had all along. Ben isn’t the same person he had been back when he was a boy in Setauket, but Caleb isn’t the same man either. The years and the war have changed them, the scars on their bodies prove that, but in the end they've gone through the changes together and now neither Ben nor Caleb think that its humanly possible to love the man before him any more than he does in this moment after all their time together.

\---

When they’re both good and ready, bodies humming with excitement, Caleb undoes his breeches where his own bulge is straining eagerly. He slicks himself up with spit as best he can so as not to hurt Ben when he pushes inside him slowly, the taller man groaning as buries his head in his arms where he has them resting against the graying timber. After Caleb rocks into Ben gently for a while, Ben grabs his hand where he has it splayed on the wall, balancing him.

“I’m ready, fuck me hard Caleb. I want to- I **need** to feel you,” Ben says as he turns his head, straining to look at Caleb. And Caleb will never deny Ben anything he wants, so he lays a kiss onto the base of Ben’s neck and presses up fully against the man's back, feeling the taught muscles working beneath him as he pounds into Ben harder. He pulls Ben’s hair from its neat braid as he tugs on the soft strands with one hand in the way he's learned Ben likes. With his other hand, Caleb reaches around to pump Ben, doing his best to stroke Ben in time with the thrusts.

Caleb comes first, spilling into Ben as he bites gently into the muscles so as not leave a mark, with Ben following shortly after. Ben pulls Caleb down with him afterwards and they slump into a tangle of limbs on the ground up against the shed. Ben wraps his arms around Caleb as he holds the man in close in his lap, rubbing his smooth cheek against Caleb’s short beard, just growing out again after having experimented with shaving it off.

“I love you, Brewster,” Ben says earnestly as he looks at Caleb.

“I love you too, Tallmadge,” Caleb responds honsetly in Ben’s arms.

\---

After they cool down and clean up in the river, they link their hands together as they walk back towards the horses. Unfortunately, this moment can’t last forever, Washington will be arriving before they know it. In the meantime Ben wants to visit his father’s church, and Caleb’s his uncle’s old orchard before they meetup with Abe and the rest of the gang gang.

Caleb presses one last quick kiss to Ben’s cheek before they mount their horses and ride into Setauket.


End file.
